Begin Again
by Haru-Starlietta
Summary: She is just a girl who works at a cafe. She never thinks that her life will change when a famous singer comes into her life. No one else but Natsu Dragneel who is chased by a dark group which want to get him. Bring back his past about a girl, and her past about her childhood. What's their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Haru is back! :D once again, Haru is back from her break guys :D**

**Let me introduce my self again, my name is Haru-Starlietta :D this is a new story from me. I can't have a break for a long time since my hands are screaming to type something. **._.

**I hope this story can entertain you guys :D well, I just wanna give it a try. Let's see later :D**

**Here you go! Haru presents you _Begin Again_ chapter 1 XD**

**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

A blond girl sat on a bench in a park. A red headphone covered her ears as it connected to her phone which was put on her lap. She decided to listen to virtual Radio on her phone. Her brown eyes stared at the screen as her finger moved up and down, searching for a channel. Just then, she remembered her blue haired friend who loved to listen to a certain channel. A song was quickly hit her ears.

_"Now all these scars that remain between us,  
Unraveling the memories  
We tried so hard to forget  
Cause this could be the very moment we say our goodbyes,  
We take a step and try to move on, there is no turning back"_

Okay, she loved to listen to songs, but this was the first time she heard that song. And she didn't know who the singer was although the voice was kinda familiar. She didn't really pay attention to the singer, she only liked to listen to the songs. But yeah, she decided to like this song. The rhythm, the melody, the arrangement were onto her.

_"Just one more time, I pray just more time,  
That if only I could return to those days  
I'd sacrifice everything that I have now,  
Just to feel the warmth of your smile again..."_

And she stared at her watch and she gasped for air. "FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She put her phone and headphones back into her bag and ran from her current place like she was chased by a dog. "I'M LATE!" She ran as fast as she could toward a certain place. She regretted her action to stop by the park. Not long after that, she saw a saw a familiar cafe's door. _Café de Fairy Tail_. A new place for her job to gain some money and spend the summer break. It was a nice and big cafe with a lot of people inside it. This was her second week in this cafe, but she could get friendly so fast with other people.

She ran to the back door for staff only. Opening it, she saw a red haired woman with glaring eyes as the blonde panted hard. "I-I'm sorry, Erza. I'm late."

"Lucy Heartfilia..." The woman named Erza muttered in a low voice, making the poor blonde shivered. "Can you explain why did you come late at busy times like this?"

"Err... I didn't pay attention to the time? I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again." Lucy clasped her hands together. She heard the scarlet head sighed.

Erza put her hands on her hips. "I forgive you this time. You have 10 minutes to change your clothes. Take your time, Lucy." Erza said before she walked away. She could hear Lucy yelled a thank to her. On the other hand, Lucy went to the changing room to change into her uniform. Luckily for her, she saw her new best friend was there, Levy McGarden.

"Levy-chan!" She grinned as she greeted another person.

A girl with short blue hair turned her head to see Lucy. "Lu-chan! Nice to see you here. I thought you won't be coming today. Where have you been?"

"Stopped by the park and didn't pay attention to the time." Lucy sighed, making Levy laughed. "Well, better be fast."

"See you soon, Lu-chan." Levy winked as she walked toward the main cafe. "Saihate no story idaite. Ate mo naku samayoi tsudzuketa . Nijinda new world. The game has only just begun. Ima hajimari no eyes." She sang happily but stopped when Lucy called out her name. "What's up, Lu-chan? Do you need a help?" She raised a brow.

Lucy shook her head. "Nope, I just... want to know what song that was."

.

.

.

Levy laughed. "Where are you all this time, Lu-chan? Really, that song is booming right now. It's a new song from one of my favorite singers." Levy said. Lucy pouted.

"Not my fault for not being 'up-to-date'. Who is it?"

"You know, that famous singer, Na-" Levy's words cut when Erza suddenly yelled out her name. "Crap... Sorry, Lu-chan. I'll tell you later." She ran toward the owner of the voice. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and changed her clothes again.

Not even 5 minutes later, she was ready for her job. Humming the song she had heard before in the park, she walked through the hallway. Nobody was there, it seemed that everyone was busy. That was she thought until she heard something from the back door. Frowning, she decided to check who or what was that.

She stopped in her track as she saw a person in black jacket, the face was covered by the hood of the jacket. Thinking the person was a thief, she screamed without thinking. "KYAAAA-hmmph!" Strong arms embraced her from behind and a warm hand covered her mouth as she wanted to scream for her dear life. She started to struggle and she was about to bite the hand which covered her mouth as the stranger suddenly whispered something.

"Pssst... be quiet, Miss. It's not like I'm a creeper or what, geez... Are you a newbie here?" The voice said.

Lucy stopped struggling as she was thinking of something. _"This voice..."_ She could hear him was panting like he was exhausted. After almost a minute, the stranger's breath was back to normal and released her. She turned around fast to see who it was.

"Wh-who are you?" Lucy stammered. She knew it was a boy.

She saw his grin. "You better not to jump on me when you know." He opened his hood and she realized that his hair was pink. Lucy's eyes went as wide as a plate when she knew that only one person who owned that strange hair color.

"Your hair, that face, you're... Holy. Natsu Dragneel?" There she was stunned at the figure in front of her. Now, she knew who the singer was of the song she had heard before and Levy sang before. Without a doubt it was the notorious singer, no one else but Natsu Dragneel._  
_

* * *

**The end of chapter one :D Short? I know :D it's just a preview. How was it? Should I continue this or just think of another idea? O.O I wasn't really sure about this but just give it a try XD is that wrong? O.O**

**The first song is 'Just be Friends' by Nano :D the the song that Levy sang is 'No pain, No game' by Nano too. I'm just in Nano mode :D I don't own those songs or Fairy Tail :D I just own the plot :D  
**

**Well, I don't have much to say :D so yeah... yeah...Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru is back! :D **

**This time, Haru decided to update faster XD record for my self in the beginning of 2013 :D And this afternoon I was the one who decided a title for a certain story. Another weird title by me ._.**

**Thanks to; Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, Rose Tiger, ThePartyHasEntered, xo. vk-16. xo, SayenYuna, ahuna67, NatsuXLucy-1314, and Nachii Moonfilia for reviewing! :D**

**Here you go, chapter 2 of Begin Again! xD**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Her brown eyes just simply stared at the pink haired singer in front of her from his hair, down to his feet. This was the first time she saw a famous singer right before her eyes. She admitted, he was quite handsome. Then she sighed, "I thought you were a creeper." Lucy crossed her arms under her chest.

"Like I said, I wasn't a creeper who would barge into this cafe and do other bad things. Unless you want me to do something with you." Natsu smirked which quickly got a light hit on his upper right arm. His response was only laughing until he realized something different from the blond girl in front of him. "I thought you would jump at me when you knew." Natsu said. He didn't mean to be 'all-and-mighty', but yeah usually girls would jump at him, and maybe tried to choke him to death.

Lucy laughed. "I rarely knew you and it's not like I'm your fan or else." She answered honestly. Then gasped for air, "Great! I'm wasting my time here." She almost forgot that she was in working time right now. Lucy ran toward the bar, leaving Natsu alone. She didn't notice that Natsu had a pair of murderous eyes within him when she left.

He walked toward the back door to make sure that it was locked. Slamming his back on against the door, he made a loud sound by his act. His hand shoved into his trouser pocket to take his phone when it rang.

_"Where are you?" _A deep voice which belonged to a man asked through the phone.

"_Café__ de Fairy Tail. I managed to run before one of __his__ stupid puppies caught me." Natsu simply said as he recalled the whole scene before he got into that cafe. "I'm staying here for a while. What about you, Gray?"_

The voice sighed. _"Yeah, better for you to stay there, but don't you dare to go outside the staff area. I'm in my car with Juvia and Gajeel. You be-Juvia! What are you-?"_ Then the voice changed into a female voice.

_"Natsu-san, we'll pick up at three. You still have a perform in a tv show. Say our hello to Master Makarov if you see him around there." _ The girl said. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I know, Juvia. See you guys later." By that, Natsu hung the phone. And he walked through the hallway as he was heading to the boy changing room. He was still a part of this cafe even though he was now a singer, Master Makarov, the owner of the cafe, didn't allow him to stay away from this cafe and he didn't want to do that either in the first place. Café de Fairy Tail was a part of his life, an important family for him since a long time ago before he jumped into singing world four years ago. He took off his black jacket and picked a clean red shirt from his usual locker. He decided to still use his current trousers. Closing the locker, Natsu sat on a bench for a nap. He started to close his eyes.

"KYAAAAAA!" He canceled his nap when a girlish scream reached his ears. Feeling afraid something might be happening, he ran toward the source of the voice, the store room. He opened the door harshly.

"B-Blondie?" Natsu's eyes got wide as he saw Lucy was on her knees and her hands were up to hold the falling big shelf to crush her small body. "Shit." He muttered as he ran toward her. Lucy's hands were already trembling because of the mass. Luckily there was nothing on the shelf but two cups and a teapot only which already fell down onto the ground. Natsu made the shelf stood again in its place. He sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

Lucy couldn't help but let her butt hit the cold ground. She nodded. "I'm okay. Thanks for helping me." Lucy grinned sheepishly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. Well, I'm glad you're okay." Natsu grinned back as he extended his hand to offer his help for her to stand. She grabbed his hand, gladly accepted his offer. Then the open swung open.

"_Ara, ara_. What are you two doing in here?" A certain woman with long white haired stood there. "Natsu? You're back?" Mirajane smiled big.

"Oh, nice to see you here, Mira." Natsu greeted back.

"Lucy... So you've met our star? You must be know him right? He's a part of us." Mirajane approached them.

"No wonder why he could enter this cafe as much as he wants like a thief." Lucy nodded sarcastically, trying to piss him.

And it worked. "Hey!" Natsu protested. Mirajane giggled as the scene, feeling that there would be a new color in their beloved cafe.

"Are you searching for something, Lucy?" Mirajane asked the giggling blonde. Lucy nodded.

"Erza told me to take a _Mariage Frères_. But I couldn't find it." Lucy mumbled. Mirajane just smiled understandingly as she walked to another shelf. Lucy and Natsu followed her. The white haired woman lifted a finger and pointed at the highest shelf. "It's up there? Seriously? It's too... high." Lucy frowned.

"Good luck, Lucy." Mirajane said before she left the store room, leaving the two of them.

Lucy stood on her tiptoes. She tried so hard to reach Mariage Frères. "Ugh..." She jumped a bit. "Just a bit more..." She said as her body trembling. But then, a pair of warm arms held her waist as they lifted her up, making her easier to reach the tea. Lucy looked down only to see a grinning Natsu. The blonde couldn't help but feel her cheeks a bit hot.

"Hurry up and take it, Luigi." Natsu said.

Lucy took a black jar with a name of 'Mariage Frères' on it. "It's Lucy!" And now she was on her feet again. Her brown eyes still hadn't left his onyx ones. All he did was just the same. Little did they know that Natsu's arms were still on her waist.

"N-Natsu?"

"Hmm?" He let go her waist as he smiled down at her.

"Thanks for your help again. See you next time." Lucy smiled. A second later, she ran toward the bar again, Erza would yell at her for sure.

Natsu sighed as he went back to his previous place and finally took a nap. How he wished he wouldn't get a dream about his past again. He had preferred a bad dream instead of that dream again.

~A~

* * *

The next day, it was just another busy day in Café de Fairy Tail. The only different thing from today was the theme. Today's theme was Maid and Butler. So the girls were dressed in maid costume and the boys were dressed in tuxes. Like usual, the cafe closed at 6 pm.

Lucy closed her locker as she finished her need, and now she was ready to go home. The brown eyed girl grabbed her bag as she walked toward the back door. Today was her turn to be the one who stayed the last to make sure everything was in the right place, all doors were locked, the lamps were off. It was already dark when she stepped out of the building of _Café de Fairy Tail__. Actually, Levy offered her a ticket for Natsu's show tonight, but she was too tired to walk there alone. So she simply rejected her offer._

She stepped out from the alley and saw two figures were standing in front of her. "Do I know you two?"

"You're Lucy, right? The newbie in the cafe? We're Master's kids." A guy with long black hair asked. Hearing the owner of the cafe she worked at, she felt relieved.

"It's okay, Lucy-san. We aren't kidnapper or a criminal. We just want to take you somewhere." A girl with blue eyes and blue hair said. By that Lucy's arms were held by two of them. They dragged her toward a black car.

Inside the car, there was already a guy with raven hair who wore a necklace. "Come in, Lucy. Don't be afraid." The guy said. Lucy felt somehow they were kind people, so she let her followed her heart. She sat with the blue haired girl in the back passenger seats.

"Juvia is glad to meet with, Lucy-san. Levy-san is right, you're beautiful." Juvia said and smiled. Lucy mumbled a thank you to her.

"My name is Gray by the way." Gray looked at her through the mirror that hung in the middle. "And this horror guy is Gajeel."

"Yo! And what do you mean by horror me, ice cube?" Gajeel glared at the chuckling Gray.

"We will take you to Natsu-san's show whether you like it or not. They really want you there. And Natsu-san gave you this." Juvia handed her a backstage pass. How lucky she was.

Lucy took it from Juvia's hand. "Thanks, Juvia."

"Say it to Natsu-san later." Juvia smiled and turned her gaze to the road again. Lucy stared at the outside of the car's window as the music player played one of Natsu's songs. She could hear Juvia was singing it out. What a nice voice she had. Did everyone in Fairy Tail have a nice voice. First was Mirajane, then Natsu, and now Juvia.

Almost half an hour later, they arrived in front of a big building. They quickly got off the car and entered the building. The show had already begun since Juvia, Gray, and Gajeel were going to pick Lucy up. They showed their backstage ID so the guards let them enter the backstage. When they arrived there, Natsu was singing a song as he played the piano. Lucy saw Levy, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and some others were also there to watch their friends, Natsu. Too bad for Lucy, the song was almost ended.

"_I step outside my mind's eyes for a minute.  
And I look over me like a doctor looking for disease  
Or something that could ease the pain.  
But nothing cures the hurt, you, you bring on by yourself,  
Just remembering, just remembering how we were...__"_

"Wow... I haven't heard this song for a while." Gray said as he knew the song Natsu was singing.

"Mmm... Juvia haven't heard it for more than one year." Juvia smiled as she felt a bit sad.

"Can't blame him. This song was..." Levy whispered as low as she could. Lucy who didn't understand a thing just tilted her head to the side. Erza who noticed this put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Long short story." Erza whispered to her. Lucy just nodded.

_"__When we would only need each other, we'd bleed together,  
Our hands would not be taught to hold another's,  
We were the special two.  
And we could only see each other, we'd bleed together,  
These arms would not be taught to need another's,  
'Cause we're the special two__."_

Natsu ended the song and all of the fan girls screamed out his name when he grinned at them. "As amazing as always, Natsu Dragneel!" One of three hosts said, named Hibiki.

"Ren, move your ass from there. Our special guest, want to sit." Another host, named Eve scolded his friend. A black haired guy, named Ren stood up and let Natsu sat on it. And Ren with blank stare sat on the floor with crossed legs. Natsu just laughed at their little comedy.

"Natsu-san... We heard that you ever cover a song titled Magnet, is that true?" Hibiki asked.

"Well yes. But I just did in for fun with my friends and I never planned to record it." Natsu answered the question.

"What about you sing the reff of that song with your friends and act it out?" Ren suggested. "Do you girls agree?" He asked to the audience and got 'hell yeah' scream from them.

Eve stood up from his seat. "Okay! I'll pick one of your friends in back stage." Eve stood up and walked toward the back stage. He saw Natsu's friends were there, but a certain blonde caught his eyes. Grinning, he took the blonde's wrist. "You are the chosen."

"GO FOR IT, LUCY!" Her friends supported her. Lucy could only shriek when Eve dragged her toward the stage.

Eve appeared in the middle of the stage with Lucy who blushed as some camera were shooting her. Natsu was surprised that the chosen one was Lucy. He didn't expect that the newbie would sing with him. It wasn't like he didn't like it, but the question was... Did she know the song? He didn't want her to be embarrassed if she didn't.

"Don't need to waste time. Here you go, Natsu and his friend!" Hibiki yelled as Natsu approached her who was like a stone. Hibiki gave his mic to Natsu and Ren gave his to Lucy. Eve was talking about the song to the band of that show.

Natsu looked at her. "Have you ever watch Magnet live before?"

Lucy nodded. "Luckily, I have." Natsu sighed in relief. The music started to play as both of them.

"Relax. You don't need to feel scared. Just think that the audience as pineapples." Natsu grinned at her. Lucy just nodded, mumbling something about that it wasn't easy as it was said.

As the song started to play the last part of the song, Natsu and Lucy copied the dance of Magnet live as they sang. Both of the extended their arms and started to move their arms toward their own body, hugging themselves.

"_D__akiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
__M__achigai nado naindato omowasete__"_

Then they lifted their left hand up and moved it up and down as their body followed the rhythm. They both enjoyed it.

_"__Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
__M__iwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai__"_

The pink haired singer lifted up his left hand while Lucy lifted up her right hand looked like almost touching. He moved his head and his right leg while she moved her left leg. And then Natsu moved behind Lucy as they started to dance in the opposite direction as they kept singing.

_"H__ikiyosete Magnet no youni  
__T__atoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau__"_

Afterward, Natsu and Lucy got in their first position, next to each other. They moved their hand to hug their selves again. Next movement was extending their hands in front of them from upside then downside as they finished the song.

_"F__ureteite modorenakute ii  
__S__orede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata__"_

They ended their performance with Natsu's left hand and Lucy's right hand gave touches to the air upward as the song's melody ended. Both of them looked at each other with a satisfied look on their faces. In count 1, 2, 3, the audienced bursted into cheers and applauses. Their friends in backstage did the same.

"What an amazing performance from the famous Natsu Dragneel and his friend!" The three men shouted.

"Lu-chan has a beautiful voice, don't you think so?" Levy's eyes sparkled. "Lu-chan! You were amazing!" Levy squealed and hugged her best friend when Lucy walked into them.

"T-Thank you." Lucy said with a blush on her face.

"Next time we really should have a Fairy Tail concert." Mirajane said, making the others laugh.

* * *

**The end of chapter 2 :D And hell yeah... there's always a cure for a slight pain... This time I'm gonna take it slow and fast in the same time, just let the air of romance flows. How? I don't know either :D *grinning like idiot* **

**Song the song today is 'The Special Two' by Missy Higgins and 'Magnet' by Luka/Miku. But I love Magnet in Kagamine Twins version too XD**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


End file.
